Electricity in Their Ways
by Eris de Clare
Summary: A little Klonnie one-shot where they realize they aren't so different after all...


Electricity in Their Ways

**Disclaimer:** All rights reserved as so on…

**Rating:** A little sexual nature, mostly reading between the lines.

**Pairing:** Klaus/Bonnie one-shot

**A/N:** These two been clawing at the back of my mind, making this show's recent turn bearable. These two, what can I say, make my little, shipper heart content.

9…8…7…6

Bonnie could not explain how she ended up on Klaus' roof watching as the sky began to glitter on New Year's Eve. He called and she argued answering. It may be important, it may not be.

She could feel his cool palm in her own hand and Bonnie began to wonder if she was experiencing some sort of supernatural high. Why else would she allow him these ministrations? She was not particularly comfortable with her back pressed against the roofing and her position was as flat as a board.

She watched as Klaus' pink lips curved into a smile of some sort.

"I've been through many centuries…" He did not even get to finish before Bonnie's lips dove into his, making him swallow his words. For a moment, Bonnie did not care that they were mortal enemies. She did not care of his psychotic ways or of her martyr tendencies. The only thing that was thinking about was if her heart could beat in her chest any harder or if this kiss could be any enticingly slower.

2…1

She backed away her olive green eyes looked clouded and her lips were puffy under the glow of the fireworks.

"You were saying?" Bonnie asked drawing her legs towards her chest.

"I've been through many centuries, Ms. Bennett, but I have never had the pleasure of kissing a girl at the turning point of the year." Bonnie bit her lip, precariously. "Until now."

"Any resolutions?" Bonnie asked, looking into the dark sky almost too afraid to look into the blueness of his eyes. It was as if she was afraid she would see something past the killer in him or his hungriness for power. She was afraid she would see his loneliness and he in share would see her own loneliness.

"I lost my family…my hybrids…the girl," Klaus said, falling into a sense of security. He dipped back until he was flat against the roof. She followed in suit, slipping her hand back into his palm. She did not mean to be so affectionate; she did not want to cling to any chance of adoration. That was a pre-vampire Caroline move. It was desperation without exhaustion.

"I lost my family…my boyfriend…my friends –sisters to vampirism."

"I think we both want what essentially cannot have, love." He turned to face her and she was sure he saw it then. He saw how lonely the teenage witch was. Bonnie averted her eyes, she looked towards the brilliant sky.

"Security…happiness…loyalty," she started.

"Affection…comradeship…patience," he finished, his finger dipped to brush a loose curl out of Bonnie's face.

"So what's your resolution?" A beat of silence was wedged in between the two abandoned souls.

"To wake up one morning and know that there is one person who cares if I'm in this world or not." It hurt how bad Bonnie wanted to be one whom said she cared, just so she knew there was one person who was not left alone in a world they could not escape. However, Bonnie knew how difficult it was to be someone's rock and to keep a sacred promise like such. Bonnie tried to dance carefully around the subject.

"I think some people care about my existence," Bonnie said softly, "but, not for the right reason. Not for the reasons that counts, anyways." Her eyes were set on his own. "I'm not angry anymore, but its people like you – vampires – that take away someone's worthiness. You play on other's fears and leave the subservient where ever they lie when they are no longer of any use. I'm sorry Klaus, but you finally dominated yourself into subservience and I don't know how to bring you out of that one."

It did not hurt him and that was not the point. Bonnie only spoke of the truth, now, and her honesty just coincidentally happened to be bitter. He had no right to punish her because of that; it just gave him another reminder why he was so alone.

_There could be worse things, _Klaus thought. _I could be sniveling like Rebekah._

"I know you don't want or need my pity, but it has to suck living an eternity of abandonment." His hand snaked away from Bonnie's hand, and around her wrist.

"Don't sympathize with me, witch," he told her, a dangerous glint was in his eyes. Bonnie however was relaxed as she sat up, placing her free hand over his chest so he would stay down. It was as if she was staring right through his playing cards, calling his emotional bluffs every time.

"Please, you'll only fall victim to that rarely. It's just I thought after all this time I thought you would crave for a little understanding, a little compassion. I would enjoy it, because it will never happen again from me. Maybe someone else if you ever learn."

"Exactly what am I suppose to learn, witch? How to be a loyal, docile servant to all good and humanity, like yourself?" Bonnie frowned, shaking her head. She sighed as she did so.

"You should learn women don't refer being called of their species." Her arm draped over his shoulder, affectionately. "Humans like feeling self-important. Vampires don't like losing their humanity as much as they lead on. And, hybrids just want to loved with the rest of us." Her lips lowered to his. She could feel the magnet pull, the tingle on her lips without even touching him. And, when he jerked up so that she did touch him, she began to feel just a little fraction of the self-importance she supposed was rightfully hers all along.

When she pulled away from him she spoke breathy and detatched. "I. Never told you. My own resolution." His eyes darkened with a certain want. "My resolution is to stay out of the supernatural business." Her lips grazed over his chin and her tongue flickered over his pulse. "However, I have no qualms about the pleasure part."

And then for that night he brought her to his bedroom and made an attempt to make her his…

She sat cross-legged that morning on his bed surveying his room. She somehow untangled herself from the hybrid's sheets and her eyes shifted down to his sleeping form. Her fingers trailed through the grooves of his back and over his spinal cord. Bonnie surprised herself by laying gentle kisses along the middle of his back before collecting her clothing.

It was almost 7 am and she had important matters to do in such as succeeding in her walk of shame successfully. It crossed her mind that the decent thing to do would be to leave a note and then she knew the better thing to do would be to stay. Bonnie let her clothing fall to the floor before slipping on his shirt. She could at least attempt to make a good girl out of herself, even with her wild curls and scandalous attire she looked anything but.

She entered the kitchen and minutes later Klaus found Bonnie making breakfast with what was in the barren kitchen. She enjoying the last of the time she had before she had to return to real world.

Klaus moved in to kiss her not counting on how she threw her head back. His kiss landed on her neck and she struggled not to sigh into it. "Your breath smells," Bonnie said, pointedly.

If it was Damon he would say something along the lines of "You don't smell of tulips either, Witchy." Although she was begging to Spirits that would _never _happen.

If it had been Stefan he would laugh and feign offense before going into a playful kiss. She was not too keen on that idea either.

But, she was dealing with Klaus, and that was something entirely different.

"Morning breath…a slight aftereffect of our beautiful night seems like a small price to pay, don't you think, love?" His eyes were electric on her and she found her arms wrapped around him, her legs swinging around his waist.

Bonnie did not mean to make a habit out of them, but she found herself feeling a range of emotions with that one look from his electric, blue eyes. Bonnie felt security, happiness, loyalty, affection, comradeship, patience, and a little something extra. She felt self-importance and it suddenly did not feel like a chore to promise to care for him so he would not wake up feeling quite alone in the world neither of them wanted.


End file.
